The New Girl
by Bethica
Summary: (Crossover between Birds of Prey and Chobits, only using Chi). While fighting a bad guy, Huntress discovers something pretty unqiue, a robotic machine that is called Chi.


The New Girl

Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. The character Chi is from Chobits and it belongs to the Anime/Manga realm.

A/N: This will be interesting fanfic to create. Those who haven't heard or seen the show or the Manga book, you will get a general idea what she is like.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Huntress!" Oracle speaks into her transceivers and waits for her reply.

The sounds coming from her, they were grunts, moans, and yelling. "Hey! I'm not done with you!" As she yelled at the robber who stole something, from one of the wealthiest man in New Gotham, but not that wealthy.

Huntress spins kick the man in the jaw and he crashes onto the ground. He attempt to get off the ground, so he can run away and fast! She grabs him by the waist and throws him to the wall, not that hard; Oracle will seriously kill her if she ever killed a criminal. What's the difference? She thoughts. She waits for the guy to get off the ground, but he isn't moving.

"...What's with the silence?" said Oracle again.

Oh crap! She starts to bite her nails and thinks what to say to her, like oopsie my bad. This is difficult for her to do, she is not good with the I'm sorry dealio. The feline Metahuman rolls her eyes and goes over to the criminal. She went to check his pulse; he is still alive, just unconscious.

"....I made some guy unconscious."

"That's the hundredth time you did that! Fifty were in a coma and the remaining had severe injuries! Huntress be more careful when dealing your," victims she wants to say, but kept it to herself, but it's true. "I think it's enough to end your patrol for tonight and I will call Reese to take him to the hospital."

"Okay," she shuts off her transceivers, because she didn't want to hear anymore of her bickering and how she should not handle her prey, especially she ends them up in the hospital or even who knows.

Huntress decides to go to the alley, where that guy stashed that black bag. Her first though it was a body bag, but why a thief steal a human body? Unless it's a famous celebrity or that wealthy man who could be worth millions, whatever it is, she needs to find out what it is.

She goes over to the black bag and opens it. It's a blonde haired girl with the cutest face, like she can be mistaken for a life-size doll. Her ears are extraordinary like they are not human ears, unless she is machine or computer somehow. Was the wealthy man invented some kind of computer-like girl to do his personal or 'fun' needs?

Huntress clicks the switch on her earrings, "Oracle." She said in calm and yet worried voice. She has never seen anything like this before.

"You're still down there? What are you doing?" Oracle thought for the worse, especially that Helena has the woman-power to do almost anything. Something mankind wouldn't understand.

"I found a body," she didn't dare to touch the 'body' because she doesn't want her finger prints all over it, especially she doesn't want the cops and the autopsies to trace it to her, that would be really ugly.

Oracle broke in silence and her words begin to stumble, "Are you certain?" That's all she can make out of it.

"I-I think so."

"I'll call Reese and place an under investigation."

Huntress isn't so certain if this girl is human. She knows what she is going to find out, even though it's wrong, she needs to know. The Metahuman places her hands onto the girl's body and tries to pick her up! Oh god! The girl weighs a ton! She not even obese!

"Oracle, don't call Reese!" she yelled in the transceivers. "The girl isn't human or Metahuman!"

"Wha-what?"

"She must be a machine or computer. Like a special designed machine that supposes to look like a delicate, soft..." she touches the girl's face, "Girl...."

"Okay, bring the 'girl' back to base and let's see if she will work and figure out why this guy had this machine or computerize life-like girl."

Helena finally reaches to the clock tower, sweating, exhausted, and wants to sit down, right this second. Barbara turns her wheelchair around and looks at her. She wants to crack up laughing.

"This is not funny...." As she drags the girl over to the couch and with all her strength, she picks her up and plops her onto the couch. Barbara reels over to her and she carefully examines the girl. "So?"

"I never had seen anything like this before. Why was the thief after her?"

"Maybe stealing for parts to improve their fast and the furious type cars or sell the parts for E-Bay?" she said sarcastically. Barbara looks at her. "What? It's true!"

"Let's see if she has some kind of button to start her up."

"If I was a doll, where would the on switch should be," she lifts up the robotic female and checks her back, "Nothing." She checks the chick's bum, nothing again. "Where is the on/off switch?" She looks at Barbara. "It needs to be somewhere!" Barbara says nothing. "What's the look for?" Barbara points to the area below. "You got to be joking, that's gross!"

"It's probably whoever created her wanted to make that switch safe! From god knows!"

"Like perverts for an example?" She frowns at her. "Okay, I will press that, switch! Next time I will complain to whoever made and say that's icky, gross, and disgusting, and," she rambles on and on.

"Do it now...."

Helena closes her eyes tightly and reaches for the switch in an unexpected place and flicks it. She moves her hand out of there and reopens her eyes. "It's not working and I won't do that again!" After she said that, the girl's eyes shot open. "Yay! Now I can wash my hands!"

"Relax, it's a robot, not a human being."

The girl sits up on the couch and look at the two. "Chi!"

"Chi?" said the two in unison.

The robot girl looks at Helena and figures that she is the one who flipped the switch. "Chi!" She bolted at her and hugs her.

"I think she likes you," Barbara giggles quietly.

"Ugh! This is sooo gross!"

"Chi!" she said again.

"Is this the only word she knows!?"

"Chi!" as she still embraces her.

"Uh, Chi, let go," this feels like getting a massive bear hug.

The girl obeys and stares at the two blankly.

"Uhhh, now what?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
